blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Oath of the Crusader (5e Paladin Archetype)
Oath of the Crusader Crusaders are those who fought in wars meant to fulfill some sort of religious purpose, such as take back a holy land, expel some kind of demon, or obtain something for a god. Many crusaders become paladins, and they are of this oath, being acknowledged for their past duties with their newfound might of their oath. Tenets of the Crusader While paladins of this oath may bind themselves to slightly different tenets, they are typically similar to the following. Zeal for the Gods. '''For the gods, there is nothing they can ask of you to do that would be too great of a task for you to complete. '''Stand with Pride. '''You have faced a thousand hardships, and could still face a thousand more. Anything that seems hopeless is only how it is on the surface, and you will get to the bottom of it. '''Leader of the Just. '''Your eyes have seen the fronts of war, and you are well versed in the ways of combat. If needed, you shall guide your allies to victory, relying on just your knowledge and experience. '''Oath Spells You gain oath spells at the paladin levels listed. Channel Divinity When you take this oath at 3rd level, you gain the following two Channel Divinity options. Zealous Accusation. '''As an action, you thrust out your holy symbol and accuse your foes of a heinous crime, in a 15-foot cone coming from yourself. Creatures in the cone must make a Wisdom saving throw, taking radiant damage equal to 1d10 plus your paladin level on a failed save, or half on a success. '''Holy Lance. '''As an action, you can create a lance out of pure radiance and choose a creature within 30 feet of yourself. You charge to that creature and force it to make a Dexterity saving throw. On a failed saving throw, the creature takes radiant damage equal to 1d12 plus your paladin level, and is knocked prone, or half without being knocked prone on a success. '''Aura of the Bulwark Starting at 7th level, when an allied creature that is not yourself within 10 feet of yourself is targeted by an attack, the attack has disadvantage. At 18th level, this increases to 30 feet. Stand Tall Beginning at 15th level, your words alone can bring your allies back to health. As a reaction to an allied creature within 30 feet of yourself failing a death saving throw, you can make the creature instantly regain consciousness, and, as part of the same reaction, you can use your Lay on Hands feature on it, even if you are further than the normal range of it. After using this feature, you must take a long rest before doing so again. Unshakeable Leader At 20th level, as an action, you are able to conjure up all of your zeal to make your will be unshakeable with purpose. For 1 minute, you gain the following benefits. * You are immune to being charmed. * You are immune to psychic-type damage. * You have advantage on saving throws meant to keep your concentration on spells. * Once per turn, you can deal extra damage to one creature you hit with a weapon attack or your Holy Lance Channel Divinity equal to your paladin level. After using this feature, you must take a long rest before doing so again.Category:Archetypes